Mythology Mountains
The Mythology Mountains is the main playfield of the Mythology World. The maximum level (you can gain) for this area is 26. Minifigure Parts The following Minifigure Parts can be found here: *Cyclops *Decorator *Skydiver *Mountain Climber *Saxophone Player *Welder Associated Quests * Ruffle up the Mountain Pass dwellers. * Rescue the captured villagers. * Prove your strength in the Ogre Mountains. * Push back the skeleton horde. Story Dungeons Players are required to complete Story Dungeons in order to advance along the story path. Complete these Story Dungeons in order to complete the Mythology World. *Medusa's Lair *Armory *Underworld Epic Dungeons Complete Skyforge with the listed Minifigures (and Series #) for Achievements: *Conquer for 50 points each as **(9) Heroic Knight, Battle Mech, Waiter, Roller Derby Girl, **(10) Motorcycle Mechanic, Trendsetter, Tomahawk Warrior, Medusa, **(11) Diner Waitress, Island Warrior, Saxophone Player, Constable, **(12) Piggy Guy, Rock Star, Spooky Girl, and Swashbuckler. *Conquer for 25 points as **(13) Classic King, Goblin, and Sheriff. Pocket Adventures Complete the Pocket Adventures with the listed Minifigures (and Series #) for Achievements: *'Cliffside:' Conquer for 25 Points each as ** (9) Judge, Roller Derby Girl, ** (10) Mr. Gold, Tomahawk Warrior, ** (11) Island Warrior, ** (12) Battle Goddess, and ** (13) Hot Dog Man. *'Minotaur Refuge:' Conquer for 50 Points each as ** (9) Plumber, ** (11) Evil Mech, ** (12) Space Miner, and ** (13) Alien Trooper. *'Abandoned Temple:' Conquer for 25 Points each as ** (9) Heroic Knight, Roman Emperor, ** (10) Trendsetter, Sad Clown, ** (11) Scarecrow, Constable, ** (12) Swashbuckler, and ** (13) Lady Cyclops. *'Ancient Ruins:' Conquer for 50 Points each as ** (9) Policeman, ** (10) Librarian, Revolutionary Soldier, Medusa, ** (11) Welder, Saxophone Player, Grandma, ** (12) Pizza Delivery Man, Spooky Girl, ** (13) Disco Diva, Fencer, Goblin. Champions These are enemies, usually with a distinct name, and most often with an orange and red circle around them. They usually regenerate a short while later than regular enemies. Occasionally you may receive free and member Loot Chests for defeating them. Listed are the Minifigures (and Series #) you will need to go Champion smashing for Achievements: *'Hecate, the Winter Witch:' Smash as ** (9) Fortune Teller, Cyclops, ** (10) Baseball Fielder, ** (11) Holiday Elf, Gingerbread Man, ** (12) Jester, Wizard, ** (13) Egyptian Warrior, and Unicorn Girl. **# Note: Hecate, the Winter Witch counts as a witch, see below. *'Roar, the Gladiator:' Smash as ** (9) Forest Maiden, ** (10) Grandpa, Sea Captain, ** (11) Scientist, Yeti, ** (12) Lifeguard Guy, ** (13) Carpenter, and Paleontologist. *'Nyx Blackfeather:' Smash as ** (9) Hollywood Starlet, Waiter, ** (10) Roman Commander, ** (11) Diner Waitress, Lady Robot, ** (12) Genie Girl, Piggy Guy, and ** (13) Classic King. **# Note: Unlike most other Champions, Nyx does not have the typical orange and red circle. *'Crone of the Maze:' Smash as ** (9) Mermaid, Roman Emperor, ** (10) Decorator, Sad Clown, ** (11) Scarecrow, and ** (12) Fairytale Princess, ** (13) Lady Cyclops, and Snake Charmer. **# Note: Crone of the Maze counts as a witch, see below. *'Morduk, the Underhanded:' Smash as ** (9) Chicken Suit Guy, ** (10) Skydiver, ** (11) Pretzel Girl, and ** (12) Prospector. *'Janos the Unforgiving:' Smash as ** (9) Alien Avenger, ** (10) Grandpa, and ** (11) Scientist. *'Ponos the Pitcher:' Smash as ** (9) Waiter, ** (10) Bumblebee Girl, ** (11) Diner Waitress, Barbarian, ** (12) Dino Tracker, Piggy Guy, ** (13) Classic King, and Samurai. *'Lord Minos, the Lich:' Smash as ** (10) Librarian, Medusa, ** (11) Saxophone Player, Grandma, ** (12) Pizza Delivery Man, Spooky Girl, ** (13) Disco Diva, and Goblin. *'Sir Hector:' Smash as ** (9) Mr. Good And Evil, Heroic Knight, ** (10) Warrior Woman, Trendsetter, ** (11) Constable, ** (12) Hun Warrior, Swashbuckler, and ** (13) Evil Wizard. Minifigure Specific Achievements Minfigure Specific Achievements that may be gained only in the Mythology Mountains are as follows: *Build 15 Mythology Statues for 50 points each as ** (9) Plumber, Fortune Teller, ** (10) Grandpa, Sad Clown, ** (11) Scientist, ** (12) Fairytale Princess, and Space Miner. *Smash 50 Witches for 50 points each as ** (9) Judge, Cyclops, Alien Avenger, Waiter, Roller Derby Girl, ** (12) Wizard, ** (13) Alien Trooper, Fencer, Lady Cyclops, and Samurai. **# See Hecate, the Winter Witch and Crone of the Maze. *Smash 25 Minotaur Statues for 50 points each as ** (9) Roman Emperor, Policeman, ** (10) Warrior Woman, Motorcycle Mechanic, ** (12) Jester, Lifeguard Guy, Piggy Guy, Rock Star, and ** (13) Paleontologist. Story Quests You can do these only once. *Find out who sent the Stone Tablet. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Speak to the Oracles. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Find Medusa's Lair. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Rescue Battle Goddess from Medusa's Lair. Reward: Minifigure Part and 75 Diamonds. *Go to the Armory. Reward: 10 Diamonds. *Get the Key to the Underworld. Reward: Minifigure Part and 75 Diamonds. *Pass through the Underworld Gate. Reward: 50 Diamonds. Notes *The Mythology Statue outside Ancient Ruins is set to fastest build speed, even if your minifigure's build level is ½ star. *Nyx Blackfeather is a Champion, though he doesn't have the yellow and red circle around him. Trivia *Roman Emperor parts can now be found in Space World zones; they've been replaced by Decorator parts (which can also be found in Pirate World zones). Gallery King_and_Crone.jpg|King, Crone and Statue of the Maze PizzaDelivery.png|Who ordered the pizza? PizzaForZeus.png|Some guy named Zeus ordered anchovies. GuardingThePool.png|Keeping the pool safe, dude! IceCream.png|No time for fighting. Ice Cream Break! Category:Adventure Zones